


this time (turning white)

by wednesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Loki bets on the impossible.





	this time (turning white)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).

The pull is a surprise, even though or maybe because it comes to him in nothingness. 

Loki has anchored his magic and life-force to many things and it has saved his life equally often. This once he did not expect it to work. A desperate grasp at something, when most of his tethers had been destroyed along with Asgard. 

He’d been running from the inevitable since his fall, and he’d known he would fail. There was nothing indestructible left in all the realms with Thanos set on his path. 

At the very end he’d considered throwing his magic at Thor, to survive as long as Thor perished. But then what life would he have with Thor gone? He’d thrown it at the impossible, instead – if everything eternal in his life was to end up gone, why not rely on the universe to keep to this streak? And impossibly Thanos falls and Loki feels the pull of magic dragging him back to life. He follows it. 

The first thing he sees is Thor. 

It always is, and for so long he tried to escape it, but now he feels immeasurable relief that Thor still lives. He is much changed and Loki can’t take his eyes off of him. 

Magic swirls around Loki, still invisible to the world. It’s the perfect moment to disappear, to finally be free of his past, no one to chase him, friend or foe. 

Thor looks his way and his expression goes from triumphant to confused, like after millennia he’s chosen now to look between the worlds and _see_. Loki feels an echo of the lightning crawling over Thor, shining behind his eyes. 

He steps forward, out of the darkness and towards the thing he most missed about living. 

Thor catches him, hands as warm as always. 


End file.
